Silicon and doped silicon films are frequently used in the semiconductor devices which form integrated circuits and other electronic devices. Typically, semiconductor devices are formed by depositing the silicon films by chemical vapor deposition (CVD) using silane (SiH4) as the silicon source gas.
For a variety of reasons, including the on-going miniaturization of semiconductor devices, there is a desire for ever thinner and ever smoother films. One method to increase film smoothness is to reduce deposition temperatures. The reduction of deposition temperatures results in the films being deposited in the amorphous state and having a smoother surface than films deposited at relatively high temperatures in the polycrystalline state. However, the deposition rate of the film strongly decreases with temperature and can fall to unacceptably low levels. In particular, the deposition rate can fall so low that the processing becomes uneconomical. Moreover, there exist limits to the extent that smoothness can be increased by lowering the deposition temperature.
This problem is particularly acute in the case of n-type doped films such as phosphorus doped films. A film can be doped as the film is being deposited, thereby forming “as-deposited” doped films. However, n-type dopants are known to poison deposition surfaces, thereby causing a strong reduction in deposition rate when a substrate is exposed to dopant during the deposition of the films. Thus, forming smooth n-type doped films at an acceptable deposition rate is problematic, since the combination of reducing deposition temperatures to deposit smoother films and the poisoning of the deposition surfaces can quickly lead to unacceptably low deposition rates and unacceptably low throughput.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and apparatus to deposit n-type doped films which are smooth, while allowing for high throughput.